Moonlight Estate
by sesshoumarucrazy
Summary: Kagome always knew her friends where trouble. She just never imagined how much, until they dare her to go into an abandond estate. What awaits her in the darkness of the old estate?


Hi I had to do this for computer class and it turned out better than I thought so I kept it. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue!

As the mist parted, Kagome could see the shadows of a huge estate cast by the full moon. Briefly, Kagome wondered why she even came to the old, abandoned estate. _'Oh yeah, those idiots I call friends, decided to go for Halloween. If they get lost they needed me to go for help, so I was drug along. Aren't they caring.' _Shaking her head clear of the sarcastic thoughts, she went up to the giant gate.

The black iron bars surrounded the entire place and the two gargoyles looked menacing in the moonlight. Hearing squeals she knew her friends weren't far, so she entered the courtyard. Walking down the cobblestone path was scarier then she first thought. Her footsteps echoed behind her, making Kagome imagine someone was following her. Tree limbs swayed forward as if to grab her. Old statues sent an ominous warning. _Get out. _Suddenly a door slammed. Kagome jumped towards the sound only to see her friends get into the car.

Sarah poked her head out of the window, smiling. "Kagome! If you go in the house for thirty minutes we will give you thirty dollars!" she yelled. Kagome took a quick glance back at the estate, it was just daring her to go in, daring her to try to come close. Kagome looked back to her friends, seeing them laugh thinking she was to scared. _'I'll show them!'_ she thought angrily. "Fine! I will go in, but if you hear me scream or I don't come out, come get me!" Seeing her friends soberly nodding, she twirled around and marched to the door. Ignoring the warning bells going off in her head.

The door was huge, and she had a little trouble getting it open. Finally it slid open just enough for her to go in. Turning on her flashlight she slipped inside. Her first thought was it was dark. Shining the flashlight around she noticed it was an old parlor. The seats where layered in dust but still elegant. The tables still had vases with dead flowers. The more she looked the more she noticed, _'It is like time just stopped!' _Kagome was right, everything was still right where it would've been when the family lived here. _'I remember the master of the estate was murdered and the wife left with the money. No one has seen the other family members since.' _Going a little further she thought she saw a flash of silver, but brushed it off as her imagination.

Following the hallway paintings of beautiful men and women followed her. Staring at her, wondering what she was doing on their property. At the end their was a picture, bigger than the rest. It was of a man and women. The man had long silver hair and cold gold eyes. The woman was what scared Kagome though. It looked just like her! She had long black hair and warm blue eyes with a slight smile. The opposite of the cruel looking man who wore a scowl.

A thump sounded behind her and giving a light scream she turned. _'It was just a book, I must have bumped into it.' _The excuse sounded weak but it was the only one she could think of. Turning back she drew in a gasp. There, standing in front of the picture, was a man who looked just like the one in the picture. He was staring coldly at her before grinning evilly. With a sudden jump he flew toward sher and grabbed her by the arms before she could blink. "Your mine!" He whispered and she screamed.

Sarah heard a noise and looked at the porch. Screaming at the sight that greeted her. The others looked and to screamed, there was a man, holding Kagome's unconscious body. All the sudden he yelled "GET OUT!" Forgetting Kagome in their fright they sped off. The next day the police came and searched the estate. Finding nothing but creepy paintings and dust they gave up.

No one thought to look back at the estate. No one noticed the last window on the top floor. No one noticed Kagome's tear stained face or the smirking man who was stroking her hair. No one noticed the full moon turn red as Kagome screamed for help.


End file.
